Your Hands
by x-DragonSoul-x
Summary: Just a nice Colette x Lloyd story I came up with. Takes place in Flanoir, something about it is just so nice and comforting. Eight friends are have hot cocoa by the fire one evening. Gradually six go to bed leaving Lloyd and Colette together.


**Author Note: **The idea for this story came to me pretty much in a dream. Just a cute, comforting story about Lloyd and Colette. I think it turned out rather nicely but you'll have to tell me what you think. I wrote the entire thing in one day! Hope it's not too cheesy or cutesy or anything of the sort. And also, the room that this takes place in doesn't actually exist in the game so just pretend Flanoir's inn has a living room or something. So now please read, enjoy, and review.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of Symphonia. I do, however, own a copy of the game.

* * *

Your Hands...  
A Tales of Symphonia Fanfiction

The chilly Flanoir wind nipped at the solid oak door of the inn. The windows looked as if tiny ice spiders had weaved intricate webs of frost on the panes.

Inside, a warm, glowing fire danced in the hearth casting lazy shadows throughout the room. Eight friends sat around it, talking.

A long green sofa stood prominently in front of the fire; Lloyd, Genis and Colette sat there, Genis in the middle. They all had mugs of hot chocolate.

On either side of the sofa, a matching chair was placed, both facing each other. Zelos sat in one. His legs were crossed and he leaned far back into the chair's cushion, seeming very comfortable. Across from him, Sheena sat sipping her mug of hot chocolate. She laughed when Genis gave himself a moustache with the foam. Presea sat on the arm of her chair, gazing into the fire.

Behind the furniture, Raine and Regal sat at a table. They were too mature for hot chocolate, so both of them had matching mugs of coffee. Regal was holding his in his hands, feeling the warmth while Raine's rested daintily on a coaster.

"Wow, Genis. You look really distinguished with that moustache," Lloyd commented, grinning.

"Yeah," Colette agreed. "It looks really good." She giggled.

"Not for long," Genis told them and licked his lips free of the foam. Everyone laughed.

"Aww, you should have kept it bud," Zelos said. "Presea might have finally noticed you."

The half-elf's cheeks flushed red. "H- hey! What's that supposed to--" There was more laughter at Genis' flustered reaction. He sunk into the sofa, embarrassed.

Zelos looked over to Presea. "Maybe I was wrong bud. Looks like the only way you'll get her to notice you is if you set yourself on fire." The rest of them followed his gaze. Presea hadn't looked away from the fire this whole time.

"Hey, Presea. What's up?" Lloyd asked.

"Fire," she mumbled.

"What was that?" Lloyd leaned closer.

Presea finally looked at the group. "I find it strange," she told them. "Fire can bring so much death and destruction. And yet, while I sit here watching it, I find comfort and peace."

Regal nodded. "Indeed."

"Why is this? Shouldn't we fear it always? It has the power to cause pain constantly," Presea continued.

Lloyd shook his head. "Nah, this one's just a little fire, it can't hurt us."

"Unless of course, I were to push a certain spiky-haired swordsman I know into it, face-first," Zelos pointed out, smiling a mischievous smirk.

Lloyd looked over to Zelos in annoyance. "Leave me alone," he whined.

"Presea does have a good point," Raine said, setting her mug down after another drink. "But isn't this true for all things, not just fire? Snow, wind, earth, even light."

"Don't forget water!" Genis piped up. Raine shuddered inwardly.

"The same applies to even us," Regal pointed out. "Though we act kindly to each other, each of us possesses dangerous power when provoked. Whether it be something as simple as water or as complicated as a human being everything has the power to hurt, but also to heal."

Sheena nodded. "Yeah, Regal's right," she agreed. "If you go around fearing everything that could hurt you, you would never truly be happy. You would never hang out at the beach or have fun building a snowman or even sit around a fire with your friends." She shrugged. "You wouldn't even be able to make friends if you where afraid of being hurt by them."

Raine bowed her head. "There are many risks in life. But if you are not willing to take them, you will not live at all."

"Yes," Presea said solemnly. "I see now."

There was silence for awhile, all that could be heard was the crackle of the fire and the howl of the wind outside. It was unnerving to some. And some couldn't wait to break the silence.

"Jeez, you guys can be a real downer," Zelos complained, folding his arms. "What happened to the whole friendly atmosphere?"

Nobody said anything.

"See? There you go!" Zelos said, exasperated.

Lloyd sighed. "I guess it was getting pretty depressing there for a minute."

"I am sorry," Presea said flatly.

Lloyd was about to tell her not to worry about it when Zelos cut him off. "C'mon, let's do something fun!" he beckoned, face brightening.

"Not now Zelos." Sheena said sternly. "It's late at night now."

Zelos smirked. "Exactly, my dear Sheena,"

She recoiled as if she'd been struck. "Ugh, you make me sick!" Sheena gave him an evil look. He rolled his eyes.

Luckily everyone was able to ignore them.

"It's late," Raine said, draining her mug. "We should get some rest."

"But I'm not tired," Genis whined in a childish tone. Predictably, he yawned.

Lloyd grinned. "Oh you're not, are you?" He nudged his friend with his shoulder.

"Shut up."

Raine smiled. "Well, I think I'll take Genis up to bed." She got up and grasped her brother's arm.

"But- but."

"Come along, Genis."

With a huff he reluctantly followed his sister up the stairs. "Good night everyone," he called back.

"Good night,"

Zelos stood up. "Well if the excitement is done for tonight, I think I'll got to bed as well." He made like he was heading for the stairs, then looked back impishly at Lloyd. "But not before I turn you into a human torch!" He lunged toward Lloyd.

"Wha-- Ah!" Lloyd flinched monstrously, hands held up in defense. Zelos grinned widely.

"Got 'ya!" he exclaimed.

Lloyd sat upright again, face as red as his shirt. "Very funny, Zelos."

"I know, isn't it?" He headed for the stairs.

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Good night Zelos."

"G' night."

After a minute or two, Sheena got up. "Well, I'm pretty beat, I think I'll go hit the hay too."

"I as well," Presea said. Both girls headed upstairs.

"Night,"

Once he had finished off his drink, Regal set the mug down and said, "It has been a good day, and now I think it is time for some rest." Halfway up the stairs he stopped. "I bid you good night," he told them.

"You too," Lloyd answered. He heard Regal's heavy footsteps become quieter and then stop.

"It's so pretty isn't it?" Colette's gentle voice asked. Lloyd turned to see the fair-haired angel watching the fire with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Colette, I almost forgot you were here. You've been so quiet," he remarked. Then he turned his eyes to the blaze as well. "The fire? Yeah, I guess so."

"It's so warm and so… so happy."

Lloyd smiled. "I think it's what the Professor would call "anbi-- amia--"

"Ambiance?" Colette offered.

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah, that." Then with a chuckle he added. "Just don't look at it too long or you might burn holes in your eyes!"

"What!" Colette jerked back suddenly, looking panicked.

Lloyd was startled. "What? No. I mean, if you look at light too long it can hurt your eyes. It's something Genis told me," he explained quickly. "It's not gonna literally burn through your eyes."

"Oh." Colette was relieved. "Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize you dork," Lloyd told her, face pulled into a grin.

"Sorry."

Lloyd sighed be he still smiled.

Colette picked up her half-full mug of hot chocolate off the end table. Lloyd wished he hadn't drank all of his.

Colette took a sip of it and immediately started giggling.

Lloyd was puzzled. "What's so funny?"

Once she had stopped giggling she said. "Nothing really, it's just," She looked down to the mug in her hands. "I can feel how warm it is and how heavy it is when I hold it. I can smell it. I can taste it." She smiled brightly. "And it tastes really yummy!" She giggled again and this time Lloyd joined her.

She took another sip. "I'm really happy to have my senses back." But then her face suddenly fell. "I remember, back when were still working on the World Regeneration, when you gave me a cup of coffee and I couldn't tell if it was hot or cold…"

Lloyd face grew somber as well. "Colette…" It seemed Colette's mood was contagious.

"I knew that the Journey of Regeneration would mean me losing my humanity and then eventually my life. And I was willing to give it for the sake of the world. But after that, I began to think of all the things I would miss about life." She closed her eyes. "Like the color of the sky on a sunny day, or soft fur of a dog, or any other animal, or the smile a friend gives you just because you're you." She sighed, hunching over a little.

Lloyd put a comforting arm around her. "But you don't have to worry about that anymore," he reassured her. "You're going to live a long time and will be able to see those things for years to come."

"Lloyd…" Colette's bright blue eyes met his earthy brown ones. She smiled once again. "I'm glad you're my friend."

"Me too."

She leaned her head against his shoulder and he held her close. They watched the fire together.

Then Colette spoke. "Lloyd?"

"Yeah?"

"If you…" she hesitated. "I don't even want to say it. But, if you were going to… die, what sort of things would you miss?"

Lloyd was taken aback by her question. It wasn't like her to ask something like that. "Um… hmm." He thought for a moment. "I would miss the smell of the trees in Iselia in the Fall, I would miss the sense of accomplishment I feel when I finish crafting something, I would miss making Dwarven Pot Luck Surprise with my Dad," he chuckled a bit. "And I would miss times like a little while ago when we were all just hanging out." He looked at her sheepishly. "But I think I would miss spending time with you most of all."

She blushed. "Really?" she asked timidly. Then hastily she added, "Oh, I would miss spending time with you too," He laughed a bit and Colette relaxed once again.

"Hey Lloyd," She sat upright. "could I… see your hand for a minute?"

The question surprised Lloyd. "Huh? Uh, sure…" He moved his arm out from around her and offered his hand.

"No, without your glove," she told him. When he gave her a questioning glance she added. "I don't think I've ever seen your hand without a glove before."

He shrugged and tugged off the bright crimson glove he always wore and set it on the table. Colette took it in her own hands.

His hand was smaller without his glove but not too much so. It was sweaty from being encased in cloth all the time and he had several calluses. His fingers were long but a bit knobby, as if he cracked them often.

Lloyd was a little embarrassed by it's condition, but Colette said simply, "You have good hands."

"Really?" Lloyd asked. She nodded. "What makes you say that?"

"The calluses mean your tough, because you got them from using your swords," she explained, running a finger over them. "Your fingers are knobby because you're good with your hands, like crafting and stuff. And your grip is strong, but also gentle, meaning you're a good person."

Lloyd tilted his head curiously. "You can tell all that just from my hand?"

She smiled. "Mm-hm."

He smiled too. Then he placed his other hand on top of hers and held them in his grasp.

"You have good hands too," he said simply.

She blushed and giggled nervously. "Thanks, Lloyd." Then she looked down at their hands. "You always make me feel safe and happy."

He squeezed her hands. "Well, then I'll always be there for you," he told her. "No matter what."

At that precise moment, the clock began to chime and Colette yawned.

"Oh," Lloyd looked over at the clock. "What time is it? I can't see…"

"Eleven," Colette told him simply.

"Yeah," Lloyd said, a bit embarrassed. "You look tired. I suppose we should get to sleep." Reluctantly, he let go of her hands. They stood up.

Colette unexpectedly pulled him into a hug. "Thanks Lloyd," she said, her voice muffled by his shirt.

He wrapped his arms around her once again. "Your welcome."

Afterward, Colette yawned again, which made Lloyd yawn.

"Oh c'mon, now your making me tired too," he said with fake annoyance. She started giggling again.

"Hmm? What is it?" He tilted his head.

She grinned brightly. "I'm actually tired!" she said excitedly.

Lloyd laughed, thinking how something so simple could be so wonderful. "Weirdo," he added humorously.

She headed for the stairs but then turned back. "Aren't you going to bed too?"

He waved his hand. "I'll be up in a minute. I'm just going to clean up the mugs that _some people_ left behind." The annoyance in his voice was real this time. He looked around the room to see six more-or-less empty mugs scattered on tables throughout.

She laughed. "Okay. Good night then."

"Good night, Colette." With a final exchange of smiles she began to climb the stairs. Lloyd watched her until she disappeared at the top.


End file.
